


baby don't make me spell it out for ya

by askmeaboutmyoctopustheory



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 40s Gay Terms, Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Bucky Barnes, vaseline as lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 21:03:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19776361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory/pseuds/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory
Summary: good ol wartime fuckin





	baby don't make me spell it out for ya

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh yeah i love dominic cooper thats where this came from
> 
> thats it
> 
> this isn't great but its all i got the brain cells for rn
> 
> find me on twit @_AMAMOT

Howard was hunched over his table when he heard the tent flaps rustle. He was grateful that Phillips had given him a whole lotta space for his projects and not a lot of people came to bother him. He saw the boyish face of James Barnes looking in awe at some of his experimental projects. 

“Can I help you Sargent?” He looked up and Barnes met his eyes with an easy smile. The sniper was holding the custom rifle that Howard had designed with his specific preferences in mind.

“Guess you had’ta put the flyin’ car on hold then?” James didn’t answer his question, he was just admiring the work around him.

“You were there?”   
  
“Sure was.” Barnes smirked again and Howard felt like he was being measured up. “Before Stevie wen’ off to break the law for the 4th time that week.”

Howard just chuckled. “Guess we couldn’t take that outta him with the serum.”

“Wouldn’t want ya to. Wouln’ be here if you had. Anyway-” Barnes held out his rifle. “The recoil ain’t goin back quite right.”   
  
Howard’s mustache frowned as he held out his hand. “Bring it here. Let me have a look.”

Bucky walked around to the other side of the work bench and handed his rifle to the engineer. He leaned on the bench next to Howard as he was fiddling with the rifle. The workshop was covered in sketches and half-finished projects. Bucky picked up a random bit of machinery and turned it over in his hands.

“I mighta been somethin’ like an engineer” He mused. “Before- All this.”

Howard hummed, still tinkering in the rifle. “Come find me after the war, might find a place for ya at Stark Industries, James.”

“It’s Bucky.” He was still inspecting the equipment. He glanced over at Howard and raked his eyes over the slim engineer. “Nice shoes Stark.”

Howard froze for a moment. Yeah, his grey suede loafers were pretty much a beacon for those who knew what to look for. Or for people lookin’ to get others in trouble, and he didn’t know which category Barnes fell into. Luckily the Sargent kept talking in his Brooklyn drawl.

“I hadta leave my own pair at home. Wasn’ room in my bag for nice shoes.” Howard put down his tools and straightened out to look up at him. “‘Sides. Didn’ know if fellas on the front would be alright with a fairy.” he tilted his head a bit. “Guess no one looks too hard at the weapon maker’s shoes.”

“Or they just don’ know what it means.” Howard leaned on the opposite work bench facing Bucky. “You’re the first to comment.”

“There’s a lot of lookers out there.” Bucky nodded towards the camp beyond the flaps of the tent. “Gettin’ hard to not make any moves on ‘em”

Howard hopped up on his work bench and spread his knees a bit. “Tell me about it. Once Carter made it clear there was no chance in hell I started lookin’ at the fellas.”

Bucky stepped into the V of Howard’s legs and pressed into his space. “Well. Look no further.”   
  


He kissed hard and hot, pushing Howard’s suspenders down and gripping the front of his shirt. He had come into the tent wearing only his undershirt, which Stark untucked quickly and pushed up to reveal the hardened abdomen of the soldier. Bucky was working on Howard’s buttons and kissing down his neck, both of their fingers flying and grasping at clothes and hair.

“You catch?” Bucky asked in between rough kisses, Howard’s mustache scratching his lip.

“Whatever you like.” Howard rummaged in one of the drawers under him and emerged with a small tub of vaseline.

Bucky barked out a laugh. “Always ready for anythin’ aren’t ya?” 

He kissed him again and pulled Howard off the bench. The smaller man wrapped his legs around Bucky and ground his hips down before reaching his toes down to stand. They were both bare-chested and heaving, pants tented and lips swollen with red traces of Howard’s mustache all over Bucky’s neck.

“You sure about this Sarge?”

“Yeah, Stark. Turn around. Hands on the bench.”

Howard obliged and keened into Bucky’s touch as he kissed down the bare back below him. Bucky pulled the grease-stained wool trousers and briefs underneath down around Howard’s knees and ran his finger down his crack to fondle his cock. Stark made an impatient noise until he felt a slick finger back on his hole. Bucky pressed his index finger into the tight muscle, waiting to feel Howard relax around him. 

“You’re tight as a maid, Stark.”

“Well I haven’ exactly been gettin laid on the regualr.” Howard arched his back into the second finger that prodded into him.

Bucky scissored his fingers and stretched the rim of Howard’s hole, slicking it up with more vaseline. “You ready? I ain’ got rubbers but don’t have anythin’”   
  
“Give it to me.” Stark had a wicked gleam in his eye as he looked back at Bucky.

Bucky smeared his cock with vaseline before he braced his hands on either side of Howard, just inside where Stark’s own hands were propping him up. He pressed against Howard until his tight hole relaxed to let Bucky in. He pressed slowly up and in until their bodies were flush and they were both panting through their arousal.

“Move, Bucky.” Howard tried to rock back to pick up a rhythm. “Get on with it.”

“Jus’ needed a minute.” Bucky said as he began to drag his cock out. They both let out moans. “Christ, you feel so good.”

He pushed back in slowly, rolling his hips as he bottomed out. Bucky kept a slow rhythm, feeling like he would blow early if he went any faster. Howard had his leg hitched onto the lower shelf of his bench to get a deeper angle and-

“Oh-!” He made a choked noise as Bucky’s dick hit the bundle of nerves inside him to send waves of pleasure over his body as he felt the cock dragging through him. “Need more, Buck”

Bucky groaned in his throat and heaved forward again, hitting the same spot and picking up his pace. The loud slapping of their thighs together echoed through the tent, punctuated with an occasional moan. Bucky felt himself losing his pace and control as he reached his climax, reaching around to stroke Howard through his own orgasm.

“I”m gonna finish Stark.” He grunted through his thrusts. “You wan’ me to pull out?”   
  
“Nah.” Stark groaned out, Bucky twisted his wrist as he stroked his cock. “Just-hnnng”   
  
He came onto Bucky’s fist with a deep moan, clenching around the length still inside him. Bucky was pounding into him with abandon, filling Howard with his own release a moment later. 

“That was-” Bucky started, chest heaving.

“Somethin’ else.” Howard slipped himself off Bucky’s dick and found a rag on the work bench. Bucky grimaced at the dirty cloth but wiped his hand on it nonetheless.

“Yeah. Really somethin’” Bucky grinned at him, a flush riding high on his cheekbones and his smile more relaxed. “I’ll uh-”   
  
“Let me know if you wanna go again sometime.” Howard said with a shrug after he pulled his pants up. “It’s not like anyone else is offerin’”

“Right. Let me know when my rifle’s fixed.” Bucky said, gesturing to the abandoned gun on the other work bench.

“Oh I will.” Howard smirked. “I’ll polish your other rifle too, Sarge.”


End file.
